Wukong/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = (Vastaj) | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * | Powiązani = , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Szybki i niepojętny *Dziennik polowy poświęcony Vastajom *Pokaz Prac Fanów: Wukong }} }} Wukong to vastajański żartowniś, który wykorzystuje swoją siłę, zwinność i inteligencję, aby oszukać przeciwników i zyskać przewagę. Po znalezieniu przyjaciela na całe życie w osobie wojownika znanego jako , Wukong stał się ostatnim uczniem starożytnej sztuki walki znanej jako Wuju. Wukong, uzbrojony w magiczny kostur, pragnie ochronić przed zniszczeniem. Małpi Król Pośród drzew żyje plemię Vastajów znanych jako Shimonowie. Te przypominające małpy stworzenia to mądry, ostrożny i pacyfistyczny lud. Z tego powodu postanowili zbudować własne siedziby z dala od ludzi i rozwijać swoje społeczeństwo na szczytach najwyższych drzew Ionii. Shimonowie postrzegają życie jako ewolucyjną wspinaczkę ku wiedzy i dlatego uważają, że w momencie śmierci przyjmują postać kamieni i powracają do ziemi, aby rozpocząć wspinaczkę życia od nowa. Nawet w młodym wieku Kong miał mało wspólnego z innymi Shimonami. Porywczy, sprytny i uwielbiający zabawę, Kong był solą w oku całej wioski. Gdy w Ionii wybuchła wojna, Kong był zafascynowany odgłosami i kolorami batalii, które toczyły się na dole — przebudziły w nim coś bezwzględnego, coś niekwestionowanego, prawdziwy zew. Kong opuścił swoje plemię, aby przygotować się do tego, co miało być jego przeznaczeniem. Wyposażony wyłącznie w swój instynkt i bez krzty wyszkolenia, Kong przemierzał Ionię w poszukiwaniu kontrpartnerów, dzięki którym mógłby opanować sztukę walki. Mimo że często bywał posiniaczony, poobijany i miał powybijane zęby, Kong podążał za głosem serca i z każdą walką stawał się coraz lepszym wojownikiem. Pewnego razu podczas podróży natrafił na noszącego gogle , który medytował na polanie. Kong wyzwał go na pojedynek. Mężczyzna wstał i powalił Konga jednym uderzeniem, a następnie powrócił do medytacji. Kong wyzwał wielu przeciwników, ale nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Przez wiele tygodni powracał na polanę, próbując pokonać wojownika. Mimo że był silniejszy i szybszy od dziwnego mężczyzny, przegrywał każde starcie. W końcu postanowił spróbować czegoś, czego nie próbował nigdy w życiu — skromności. Uklęknął przed mężczyzną i poprosił o naukę. Mężczyzna bez mrugnięcia okiem zadał Kongowi pytanie: Czemu walczysz? Kong zorientował się, że nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Mógł pozostać w swoim pokojowo nastawionym społeczeństwie, ale coś wewnątrz niego kazało mu postąpić inaczej. Kong zadał to samo pytanie mężczyźnie, który odpowiedział, że już przestał walczyć. Następnych kilka dni Kong przesiadywał z mężczyzną na polanie i zastanawiał się nad pytaniem. W tym czasie mężczyzna zauważył zmianę w jego sercu oraz kierującą nim cichą determinację. Przedstawił się jako Master Yi i zgodził się szkolić Konga w sztukach dyscypliny, opanowania i walki, które nazywał Wuju. Technika i precyzja Konga stawały się coraz lepsze z każdą lekcją, gdyż Yi przekuwał jego lekkomyślność i impulsywność w zabójczo szybki i zaskakujący styl walki. W czasie treningu zaczęli wzajemnie darzyć się olbrzymim szacunkiem, jednakże Kong wyczuwał w Yi głęboki smutek, którego nie były w stanie złagodzić nawet jego najbardziej komiczne żarty. A co gorsza, wciąż nie znalazł odpowiedzi na pytanie Yi. Może gdyby wiedział, o co kiedyś walczył Yi, znalazłby też swoją odpowiedź. Kong złożył Yi propozycję. Mieli stoczyć przyjacielski sparing. Jeśli Kong by go wygrał, Yi miał zdradzić mu, o co walczył. A jeżeli wygrałby Yi, Kong nie będzie się odzywał przez calutki rok. Yi skwapliwie przystał na tę propozycję. Kong wywabił go z polany prosto na pole dymnych maków i za każdym razem, gdy Yi próbował wykonać jeden ze swoich szybkich ciosów, Kong znikał w mgiełce wydzielanej przez potrząsane kwiaty. W całym zamieszaniu Yi uderzył w coś, co uważał za Konga, a co okazało się kukłą ze słomy, którą Kong uplótł na swoje podobieństwo i umieścił na polu jako przynętę. Kong wykorzystał swoją szansę i uderzył Yi w skroń. Yi z uśmiechem pogratulował mu przebiegłości. Jednakże uśmiech szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy począł opowiadać, dlaczego odłożył miecz. Yi był niegdyś nieodzownym członkiem sił walczących w obronie Ionii w trakcie inwazji . Razem ze swoimi uczniami tak skutecznie walczyli z Noxianami, że tamci w końcu postanowili skorzystać z broni chemicznej. Yi obwiniał siebie o setki istnień, straconych w wyniku działania bomb chemicznych. Nie będąc już w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, dlaczego walczy, odszedł na polanę, aby skupić się na medytacji nad tym dylematem. Kong pochodził z ludu, który postanowił nie mieszać się do wojen tego świata, ale doprowadziło to jedynie do tego, że nie byli przygotowani do stawiania czoła ewentualnemu niebezpieczeństwu. Kong podziwiał Yi za walkę w obronie innych — bez względu na końcowy rezultat. W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że chciałby robić to samo. Dzięki Kongowi Yi zorientował się, że uciekał przed prawdą: niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował temu zaprzeczyć, był wojownikiem, a jego lud potrzebował jego pomocy. Wdzięczny Yi podarował Kongowi magiczny kostur stworzony przez legendarnego kowala Dorana oraz nowy tytuł zarezerwowany tylko dla najbystrzejszych adeptów Wuju. Od tego dnia Kong już zawsze był znany jako Wukong. Yi i Wukong wyszli z dzikich ostępów Ionii, chcąc znaleźć nową sprawę, za którą mogliby walczyć. Razem. Szybki i niepojętny Chcesz być szybki i niepojętny, czy powolny i mądry? zawsze mnie o to pyta. Mówię „pyta”, ale to nie jest pytanie. Nie ma miejsca na dyskusję. Tak naprawdę odpowiedź jest jedna. Możesz działać impulsywnie, szybko, improwizować i dobrze się bawić... albo możesz wybrać sposób działania Yi. Odpowiedni sposób. Powoli. Cierpliwie. Strategicznie. Z gburowatą, zdeterminowaną miną, jakby się weszło w łajno. Bo wszedł. Bo wsadziłem mu trochę do buta. Pomyślałem, że uzna to za zabawne. Nie uznał. (Ale ja się dobrze bawiłem, więc niczego nie żałuję). Naprawdę irytujące jest jednak to, że zazwyczaj się nie myli. Przez wszystkie lata wspólnych treningów udało mi się pokonać go jakieś... dwanaście razy? Wobec setek przypadków, gdy to on rozłożył mnie na łopatki. I za każdym razem, za każdym jednym razem, gdy najadłem się piachu, wiedziałem, że to przez brak cierpliwości. Wyprowadziłem cios bez pewności, czy trafię w cel. Rzuciłem się na pozorną wyrwę w obronie, która okazała się być pułapką. I wcale nie jestem skromny na siłę. Jestem niezły. Naprawdę niezły. Yi, choć pozbawiony humoru, jest po prostu jednym z najlepszych wojowników, jakich kiedykolwiek spotkałem. I to nie tak, że jest powolny. Jest szybki. Szybszy, niż można to sobie wyobrazić. Weźmy taki przykład: Yi dobywa miecz, potem obraz się rozmazuje, a po chwili trzech typków leży na ziemi, krwawiąc. Taki szybki. A więc gdy przypomina mi, bym wybrał cierpliwość i mądrość ponad szybkość i głupotę, przeważnie staram się go słuchać. Słowo kluczowe to: „staram się”. I „przeważnie”. Przemierzaliśmy właśnie las grzybów wielkości rosłego mężczyzny, gdy usłyszeliśmy krzyki. Nie dość, że przerwał mi w połowie puentę wyśmienitego dowcipu, który właśnie opowiadałem, to zmusił mnie do zanurkowania w gęsty krzew ostu, by uniknąć wykrycia. Było ich sześciu. Pięciu bandytów i ich więzień, związany liną podstarzały rolnik o niespokojnych oczach. Już się szykowałem do dosyć liberalnego wykorzystania umiejętności walenia ludzi po głowach moim kosturem, gdy Yi mnie powstrzymał. Uciszył mnie gestem i wskazał na swoje oczy. Obserwuj. Planuj swój ruch. Szybki i niepojętny czy cierpliwy i mądry? Westchnąłem i przyjrzałem się bliżej całej kompanii. Porwane ubrania zwisały z ich zgarbionych pleców z mięśniami naprężonymi ze zdenerwowania. Wyglądali, jakby dbali o miecze znacznie lepiej niż o siebie samych. Ich oczy lustrowały otoczenie, wypatrując potencjalnej zasadzki. Jeden z nich wcisnął szmatę w usta rolnika, przypuszczalnie by uciszyć go od wydawania dźwięków takich jak ten, który usłyszeliśmy. Bandyta. Stary rolnik upadł na ziemię. Upadek był celowy, każdy to widział. Jego porywacze też. Herszt zatrzymał się i stanął przed rolnikiem. — No, tego już za wiele — powiedział. — Jesteś stary, przyjacielu, ale nie aż tak stary. Zamierzasz potykać się co kilka kroków, by zyskać na czasie? Dać sobie chwilę na przemyślenie, jak się z tego wywinąć? To stare zagranie. Starsze od ciebie. Kucnął, zrównując się z rolnikiem. — W twoim domu wcale nie ma skrzyni pełnej drogocennych kamieni, prawda? Starzec wytrzeszczał oczy na bandytę, a przerażenie powoli zastępowała u niego rezygnacja. Pokręcił głową. — To dopiero szkoda — rzekł bandyta, a na jego twarzy wykwitł paskudny uśmiech. Uśmiech, który zazwyczaj prowadzi do wbicia sztyletu w czyjeś ciało. — Zamierzam go teraz uratować — szepnąłem do Yi. Wojownik pokręcił głową tak mocno, że omal nie zrzucił swoich gogli. Nie musiałem pytać, o co mu chodzi. Chciał, żeby jeden z nas przekradł się dookoła i zaatakował z drugiej strony, biorąc bandytów w kleszcze. Albo coś równie sprytnego i czasochłonnego. Cierpliwie i mądrze. ---- Największy problem Yi — oprócz tego, że nie śmieje się z moich dowcipów i faktu, że przez swoje gogle wygląda jak wielki robak — jest taki, że kilka ostatnich lat spędził, siedząc samotnie na polu wśród kwiatów. Jego cierpliwość jest nieograniczona. Uważa, że wszystko można sobie przemyśleć. Zaplanować. Yi jednak chciał działać powoli. Postanowiłem wypróbować jego sposób. Skinąłem na niego, a potem na ścieżkę znajdującą się za bandytami. Ty przedostań się na ich tyły. Zaatakuję na twój sygnał. Yi wycofał się przez krzaki. Wystrzelił na drugą stronę ścieżki tak szybko, że nikt nie zdołałby go dostrzec, nawet patrząc w tamtym kierunku. Klasyczna pułapka: on zajmie ich uwagę, a ja uderzę ich odsłonięte plecy ze swojej strony. Wtedy właśnie herszt wyciągnął z kieszeni ostrze. Malutki nożyk, nadający się najlepiej do obierania owoców. Albo poderżnięcia gardła zmęczonemu, staremu rolnikowi. Nie widziałem Yi, ukrytego w zagajniku po drugiej stronie drogi. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie widzi noża. Nie wie, co się zaraz wydarzy. Zaraz bandyci zabiją tego człowieka, bez względu na środki ostrożności podjęte przez Yi. Nie było czasu na cierpliwość. Na szczęście miałem w rękawie ukryte dodatkowe ostrze. Jak już mówiłem, jestem naprawdę dobrym wojownikiem. Herszt złapał starca za włosy i przyłożył mu nóż do gardła. Wyskoczyłem z krzaków z kosturem nad głową i wytrąciłem ostrze z jego ręki. A potem nastąpił mój ulubiony moment. Zazwyczaj, gdy na kogoś wyskakuję, pojawia się kilkusekundowe zaskoczenie moim wyglądem, które mogę wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Większość ludzi nigdy nie widziała Vastajanina, ani tym bardziej Shimona. Stoją chwilę z rozdziawionymi ustami, co daje mi szansę na uderzenie, zanim dotrze do nich, co się dzieje. ---- Wbiłem kolano w szczękę herszta. Jego zęby zderzyły się tak mocno, że aż się skrzywiłem. — Zostań, gdzie jesteś, Yi! — krzyknąłem w stronę krzaków, w których się ukrywał. — Poradzę sobie. Właśnie wtedy ktoś wbił nóż w moje ramię. Najwidoczniej jeden z tych cholernych głupców nosił na szyi bandolier sztyletów do rzucania, a ja tego nie zauważyłem. Próbowałem nie myśleć o ironicznym uśmiechu Yi. — Dalej sobie poradzisz? — krzyknął z krzaków. Pewnie zamierzał pozostać w ukryciu na tyle długo, bym dostał po głowie, a potem wkroczyć do walki, uratować mnie i pouczyć na temat cierpliwości. — Jak najbardziej! — krzyknąłem, rzucając na ziemię kilka dymnych maków. (Zawsze trzymam kilka w kieszeni. Są bardzo przydatne w walce. I jeszcze bardziej przydatne, jeśli mam ochotę podrażnić Yi). A potem spuściłem im wszystkim łomot. Nie będę was zanudzał szczegółami... ...albo będę, bo są świetne. Wyciągnąłem kostur przed siebie i zakręciłem nim na tyle wysoko, by nie trafić w leżącego rolnika. Czułem wstrząs w ramionach za każdym razem, gdy drewno trafiało w czaszkę jednego z bandytów. Unikałem ich ciosów, parowałem uderzenia i zarobiłem pięścią w twarz tylko jakieś dwa razy. Gdy dym opadł, byłem jedynym stojącym na polu walki. Oprócz staruszka, któremu pomogłem wstać. Yi wyłonił się z zarośli, ciężko wzdychając. — Och, daj spokój — powiedziałem. — Czemu tak wzdychasz? Uratowałem obdartego staruszka... — Hola! — wykrzyknął staruszek. —...a moje ramię pewnie się zagoi za kilka dni. Ała — powiedziałem, dotykając świeżej rany. — W jaki sposób zawiodłem cię tym razem? Yi przeciął więzy krępujące rolnika. — Nie jestem zawiedziony — odrzekł. — Jestem zirytowany. — Dlaczego? — Nie lubię przyznawać, że nie miałem racji. Byłeś niecierpliwy, nieroztropny i zrobiłeś dokładnie to, co trzeba było zrobić. Uśmiechnąłem się. — Szybki i niepojętny. Poklepał mnie po zdrowym ramieniu. — Szybki i niepojętny — powtórzył. cs:Wukong/Příběh de:Wukong/Hintergrund en:Wukong/Background fr:Wukong/Historique ru:Вуконг/Background sk:Wukong/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów